Under Clearer Skies
by Serenity Aur
Summary: Oneshot. RavenxYuri. The memory was so distant that it was a hard sensation to remember. Either way, whether I wanted to or not, it was the sole idea that kept occupying my head.


**Author's Notes: Woo! My first Tales of Vesperia fanfiction. To be honest, I never thought I would be so in love with this pairing. I suppose I was just too concerned with the storyline to really single out any pairing that makes me think, "Yeah they do have chemistry." Yuri is just too cool for everyone (laughs). But I did have a special interest with his relationship in regards to the old man, and I love how they grew to really accept and understand each other. The teasing is cute too. Either way, I do feel more comfortable writing these two that I first thought. I just might produce more!**

Under Clearer Skies**  
**

Looking up at the sky above me, I frowned. The night was beginning, but I couldn't see the stars. Something was covering them, so for now I settled with the clouds.

I sat there, thinking, which was something that I've been accustomed to do each night. I knew it was a bad habit though. There are some things that I could think over and over, and no matter how many times I thought it over, nothing that can done about it. All I can do is reflect upon what I've done, and how I have to live up to my decision. Every night, it's like reassurance of the path that I follow. I can't any regrets. However, tonight was different.

All I thought about was the way his lips left.

The memory was so distant that it was a hard sensation to remember. Either way, whether I wanted to or not, it was the sole idea that kept occupying my head. Is this really what falling in love is all about? Between the memories and the doubts, that's all I asked myself. There's nothing to be shy about, I answered. It's not like these feelings are a secret anymore. Between Raven and I, at least. The first time he told me, I was a bit shocked. It wasn't that he liked me, but that I liked him back. It was like "Hey, I feel the same way." He, though, was only shocked I didn't sock him in the face. But I guess he had reason to assume I'd do that. I wasn't really open about my feeling towards him. At first, I thought I was just looking up to him. In some convoluted, nonsense, joking way, I gained respect for the old man. I didn't realize that perhaps I did like him. Raven's _too_ charismatic sometimes.

Still, with all of this being said (in my mind), I had my doubts. It's been interesting so far, but what's next? For some reason, that question terrified me.

"I can almost see the steam comin' off the top of yer head there, Yuri." a relaxed voice came up from behind me. Well, what do you know.

"Didn't think you can see that well in the dark, old man." I quickly said in retort. It's just so natural to make fun of the guy. I put my inner searching on hold and decided to simply enjoy this time with Raven. Leaning back on my hands now, I felt the cool grass beneath my fingers.

"Hey! I can see pretty darn well, I'll have you know. Why do you think I'm so good with my bow?" Raven looked at me, pouting in that way of his. He was always quick to feign a hurt reaction, but some part of me thinks he really means it. I suppose, when it comes from me especially. He stood beside me but made no move to sit down. I glanced up at him whenever I talked.

"Alright, to your defense, you are pretty useful in battle." I said compromisingly and offered a small shrug. I turned to look up at the sky. There were no stars still, but there was a nice breeze out.

"That's all ya gotta say? Poor old Raven feels used." He only shrugged. A faint frown curved around my lips. I distantly wondered if Raven really did feel used. He, above anyone I've known, should know the feeling. Then again, is he really the type to throw away words like that? Raven's as cryptic as they come. There was a silence between us, and I can tell he saw my discontent.

"But anyhoo, what were ya thinkin' about anyway? Seemed real deep." He changed his tone to lighten the mood and simply looked at me. Bright smile and shining eyes. It's so easy for him to make anyone smile. Even someone like me. Shifting my position on the grass, I wished he would sit down next to me. Even if he fell asleep, since he usually never stayed up so late, it'd be alright. I guess since he was still standing up, he can make any move to leave. Taking my time, I answered him.

"Hm? Nothing, really." I wondered if he would call me out on that one.

"Ya should stop lyin' ta me, Yuri Lowell." Yup. This guy is getting good. A small, ironic smile began to shape my lips, and I turned to him once more. Looking straight into his eyes, he knew I was serious. Might as well be out with it.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about you." I said this as casually as I could, but of course these feelings are hard to mask. I was embarrassed to admit this. My voice faltered only slightly, and I gulped.

"About, you know. Us." I bit my lip. I wondered if it was necessary to add that last bit. I mean, I wasn't really thinking about me and him, relationship wise (at least, that's what I thought at the time). I was just thinking about how his lips felt, that's all. But I couldn't really tell him that either. Oh, just was thinking about your lips. That's a real icebreaker.

He looked at me with a bit of surprise. I turned away almost ashamed of what was said. For some reason, I couldn't help but think that I blew it. This is why I kept questioning myself over and over. Wasn't being in a relationship all about being open with each other? Yet, no matter what I do, there's this guilt in me. I can't really blame him for anything. Sorry, Raven, maybe we just weren't meant to be. For some reason, a part of me wanted to slap myself for that. Remembering I wasn't alone, I turned to look at him one last time. Part of me was relieved he was still there. I could see his expression began to soften as his shoulders slumped down in that carefree way of his.

Then something (nearly) magical happened.

Raven didn't touch me or approached me in any way since the day we kissed. I appreciated that he kept his distance, but it went on for so long, even I was kept wanting for more. Caution turned into silence turned into doubt. I pushed him away whenever he got too close. Whenever any of the girls were present, I spent my time with them more than with the old man. I trained with Karol, planned with Judith, and spent my nights with Repede. It was pretty stupid of me to assume this, but I hoped that maybe he'd follow me. So when he didn't, well, it hurt. I felt foolish about it, but it didn't lessen my doubts. But now, suddenly things became clear.

I had my face turned away from him, my back to the world. My eyes were close, head downcast to the cool earth below me. So when I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my shoulder, I almost jumped. Turning to look for the source of this arm, I couldn't help but smile, genuinely smile, at Raven sitting down beside me. He was smiling too. Gravitating towards his body warmth, I scooted closer to him, resting my head as best as I could on his chest. As he wrapped his other arm around me, I sank into his embrace.

"I think we need ta be jus' a teensy bit more open with each other." He said out loud. I looked up at him, questioningly. How the heck did he figure it out? I knew these were the things going on in my mind, but I made no hint towards a conclusion like that. He, though, looked at me as if he figured out nothing and chuckled.

"Ah, ya know, since this is pretty nice…" He admitted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it does feel nice." I only agreed and closed my eyes. I knew there were things I had to figure out, but I didn't have to figure them out alone.

"Hey old man, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm being completely fair with you if we're going to be in a relationship. It doesn't really feel like one. It's been more on and off, and to be honest, I really want to kiss you again." I told it to him straight. If this was going to work, I had to be open, and there I was. I opened my eyes again and looked up to see his reaction. That face.

"Hey… what's with that face old man?" Seriously! The look he gave me that night made me the one pouting this time. He took his time to respond.

"Yuri…" He didn't make any move towards me. I searched his face for any indication of his thoughts, but he soon offered a small, appreciative smile. I could feel he was giving me a thank you and a you're forgiven at the same time. Either way, I felt better.

"I'd… really like ta kiss ya again too." He said this simply, but that alone was enough. That's all he had to say.

Moving his hands up to touch my face, I could feel my cheeks becoming warm. I hooked my arms around his neck as we looked into each other's eyes. I smiled. Then slowly, softly, cautiously, I felt his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes again as I moved forward, returning the gesture. We kissed and kissed underneath the clear bright stars above us.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
